


i accidentally woke you up but, it wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened.

by drinkurfuckingmilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KyouHaba - Freeform, Lowercase, M/M, Sharing a Bed, i don’t mention this but they’re college students, idk what to tag, is this even considered domestic?? idk, yahaba’s just really whipped for kyoutani if you couldn’t tell already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkurfuckingmilk/pseuds/drinkurfuckingmilk
Summary: “kentarou,” yahaba hisses. “your feet are fucking cold you ice block-” kyoutani didnt answer, or snap back, he continued to play around until their legs were even more of an interwined mess.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	i accidentally woke you up but, it wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Fields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Fields/gifts).



> this was written because  
> 1\. i want some soft kyouhaba.  
> 2\. soph most likely wanted some too.

the consistent sound of chirping birds woke yahaba. he grumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he lifted his head to catch a glimpse of the alarm clock on his boyfriend’s nightstand. his head crashed back down onto the soft pillows when he’d read 6AM. “what the fuck…” it was a saturday, he nor kyoutani had any classes today, or plans, so he has no reason to be up at the ass-crack of dawn.  


he rolled over and immediately sensed his pupils dilate when his gaze settled on kyoutani. his relaxed face in the red-ish-orange morning light made him smile. ‘he looks so at peace…’ yahaba thought before leaning in and rubbing his thumb softly against kyoutani’s cheek. yahaba continued softly rubbing his sleeping boyfriend’s cheek, he wasn't lying when he said he could watch kyoutani sleep for hours on end. yahaba just enjoyed watching kyoutani in such a vulnerable and relaxed state, he was adorable.

yahaba poked at kyoutani’s button nose, in his defense— kyoutani just has a very pokeable nose. kyoutani’s eyebrows furrowed, and he sneezed loudly, causing yahaba to instantly pull his face away. he chuckled as his boyfriend blinked - holding a confused expression on his face, he looked at yahaba, he was still half asleep. “did i just fucking sneeze?” kyoutani’s voice was raspy with drowsiness. yahaba loved it.

“you did, and it’s my fault. i apologize dumbass,” yahaba trailed his hand up kyoutani’s now exposed arm and cradled his cheek. “your nose just looked very pokeable.” kyoutani rolled his eyes and pulled the covers up to his neck, moving himself closer to the warm body laying before him.

“let’s stay in today, kyou.” yahaba whispered, stretching his arm out and letting it go limp around his boyfriend’s neck.

kyoutani let out a huff through his nose, “’m okay with that, as long as you don’t get antsy ‘n leave. it’s early, ‘m tired .”

kyoutani looked up at yahaba, he wore a sleepy expression, probably silently hoping he could go back to sleeping for a couple more hours. kyoutani scooted closer– as close as he could get, soaking up all of yahaba’s body warmth. yahaba laughed, softly grazing his lips against kyoutani’s forehead with a bunch of small kisses. “does that mean i can’t use the bathroom? or get us something to eat, kyou?”

kyoutani shook his head. “nah. i’ve got some fruits in the mini fridge,” he lazily pointed to the small refrigerator sitting in the corner of his room. “and you can hold it. you’re a big boy.” kyoutani teased. there was a sense of amusement in yahaba’s eyes and voice as he spoke. “yeah, yeah. whatever you say kyou.”

yahaba lightheartedly rolled his eyes, pulling the cover up and over them. they both settled in, letting their legs tangled together comfortably, kyoutani’s head positioned perfectly under yahaba’s chin– buried in his neck-collarbone area. “kentarou,” yahaba hisses. “your feet are fucking cold you ice block-” kyoutani didnt answer, or snap back, he continued to play around until their legs were even more of an interwined mess.

yahaba pinches kyoutani in the leg, making kyoutani jump back. “alright, alright you win-“ kyoutani slightly frowned. “ouch..” yahaba rolled his eyes, grabbing kyoutani by the arm and drag him back down. “you big baby, let’s go back to bed. please?” yahaba stifled his laughter as kyoutani happily obliged and got comfortable in his spot; tucked under his chin, face buried somewhere in the mix of his collarbone and neck– sometimes on his chest. yahaba could physically feel kyoutani’s breathing get slower. it felt light and airy in the room.

reaching his hand up to stroke kyoutani’s blond hair, kyoutani melted into his touch. yahaba took notice of the natural dark brown coloring coming in from his boyfriend’d roots; making a small mental note to pick up some bleach the next time he was out. he found kyoutani’s natural hair color pretty, no complaints from yahaba there.

“hm,” yahaba hummed. “feels nice doesn’t it kyou…” he gently scratched his scalp as kyoutani leaned into his touch. drowsiness washed over the both of them, leaving them to bask in the comfortable silence they’d created– their eyelids growing heavy.

“you’re too cute.” he stated quitely, his fingers growing sluggish, snuggling into kyoutani always felt like snuggling into a big buff teddy bear. breathing in the aroma of the cleaned sheets and a hint of mint and lavender that always lingered around kyoutani whenever they were together. 

they laid wrapped together in the white comforter, bodies close to one another— surrounded by a plethora of soft, fluffy pillows and their own warmth. the sun had fully risen, so the room was even brighter now, but the air around them was cool. yahaba traced his fingers lightly along kyoutani’s back, breathing in kyoutani’s scent. 

“i love you,” he muttered while planting delicate kisses on the top of his lover’s head. they’d both gone quite, ready to be engulfed by their need to sleep. 

kyoutani inhaled deeply, slowly breathing out. “i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @hoodroki


End file.
